


Kädet

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kumpikaan ei oikeastaan muistanut, milloin he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa sulkeneet kätensä toisen käteen, mutta siitä tuntui olevan ikuisuus.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones
Series: Raapalepuuroa [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Kädet

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2008. Tämä tuntuu tönköltä, mutta auttoi purkamaan kirjoitusblokkia, joten rispektiä! Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona [Räiskyvää rakkautta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095992).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Susanin käsi oli lämmin.

Kumpikaan ei oikeastaan muistanut, milloin he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa sulkeneet kätensä toisen käteen, mutta siitä tuntui olevan ikuisuus. Se oli ollut itsestään selvää aina. Sitä ei kummastellut kukaan, kaikkein vähiten he itse.

"Kaksi tuntia liemien alkamiseen", Susan ilmoitti katsottuaan lukujärjestystä. Hannahin ei tarvinnut katsoa, hän tiesi muutenkin.

Susan tarttui taas Hannahin käteen ja vei sen poskelleen. "Mennäänkö meidän huoneeseen?"

Hannah katsoi ruskeisiin, nauraviin silmiin ja hymyili. "Mennään vain."

Tyhjä huone hengitti mukana, kun he liukuivat tyynyjen lomaan. Kun he kiemurtelivat, haistelivat, maistelivat toisiaan. Rypistyvää kangasta, hiljaisen karheita henkäyksiä. Viimeinen koulupäivä. Kuumia kyyneleitä.

Susanin käsi oli lämmin.


End file.
